Escolha outra canção
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Fragmentos de uma história de amor... sem final... HPSS


Título: Escolha outra canção  
Autor: Lee Magrock

Classificação: M

Disclaimer: O Universo Potteriano não me pertence, para a sorte das criancinhas.

Betas: Kirina Malfoy e Paula Lírio. Vocês foram ótimas! Perfeitas! Maravilhosas! Se vocês prometerem betar mais fics para mim, eu puxo mais o saco de vocês! Brincadeirinha!

Aviso: Fic Slash ( ou seja, homossexualismo). Aviso dado.

Notas: Escrita como presente de amigo secreto para Ptyx, do grupo PSF. Ela disse que gostou...

** b Escolha outra canção /b **

Fragmento 1 - Black Elis

i _Se seus dias são amargos, peço que me perdoe, mas devo ser sincero: foi sua escolha. Enquanto o vidro da paixão se partia, lançado ao ar pela sua absoluta contenção dos acontecimentos (lê-se racionalidade), enquanto a verdade te fazia escravo insensível de uma guerra que não é só sua, e nunca será, você, em sua fria atitude, calou seus sonhos, decidido a não aceitar. _

_Nenhum homem é uma ilha, Severus, isso você já sabe. Enquanto você vivia o seu destino, levando-o lenta e dolorosamente ao fim da sua vida, foi apenas com a ajuda de outros que pode se salvar, acender a sua luz na escuridão. Essa escolha definiu todo o seu futuro. Sozinho, o que você seria para além de gado á espera no matadouro, um peão num tabuleiro?.__Nunca esqueça do quanto teve que vivenciar para que soubesse que não valia a pena. É como naquela canção: você precisou perder para entender o quanto valia; precisou matar para sentir a fragilidade da vida; precisou estar à beira da iminente destruição para compreender o que queria. _

_O que quer agora, depois de muito? Depois que a crueldade bebeu sua esperança, que a realidade sacrificou sua vontade? Acho que, nesse mundo onde um pequeno gesto pode salvar vidas, onde o mais miserável dos seres humanos pode controlar os que se consideram dignos da nobreza que herdaram, existe espaço para o ódio infundado levar à paixão. Não vale a pena morrer sem ter arriscado. Você, mais do que ninguém sabe que morrer transcende a toda e qualquer experiência a qual nos preparamos: o que significa que, tudo a que se querer, vale a pena lutar para se ter._

_Posso pedir, como amigo que considero ser teu, como conselheiro que me nega constantemente o direito, como pessoa experiente que sabe que terá eternamente muito a aprender, que fique aqui, e que espere. Não se esconda na sua mais desesperada lembrança. Não aceite a amargura como seu desjejum de todos os dias. Abra sua alma ao novo começo que se aventura aparecer em seu caminho, e dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, escolha outra canção._

_Albus Dumbledore _ /i 

Fragmento 2 - Acalma

- Ele pode me ouvir?

- Talvez. Mas ele deve achar que está apenas sonhando.

- Existe chance de ele ficar sem nenhuma seqüela do ultimo combate?

- Não sabemos se algum dia ele abrirá novamente seus olhos, Severus.

i _Por que salvou minha vida, moleque estúpido? Por que?_ /i 

b **Esqueceu tudo! Tinha que manter a sua força, os seus pés assentados na terra. Há sua frente abriam-se dois caminhos: ver alguém morrer e então matar, saindo no fim intacto, ou tentar salvar e correr o risco de não cumprir sua missão. Olha para a cena e pensa novamente: a oportunidade de ver morrer quem tanto o fez sofrer os últimos seis anos de sua vida e ainda salvar o mundo. Imagens assaltam sua mente. Aulas de Poções...raiva...afrontas...raiva...detenções...raiva! Tanta raiva!** /b 

i _Deixe-me!._ /i b **Ele respira o ar carregado a sua volta, e mais imagens cruzam sua mente, seu rosto corado de sangue, sua mão empunhando a varinha. Ele não pode fraquejar. Ele precisa decidir. Só uma pessoa merece morrer nesse instante.** /b 

- Eu me recuso a te agradecer Potter. Salvar-me não estava nos planos. Agora, como se não bastasse à dívida que tive com seu pai, você me obriga a esse vínculo eterno com sua pessoa. Sinto-me um debilóide falando com alguém que nem pode me ouvir, apenas porque sinto necessidade de manter-me ao seu lado até que acorde. Pagar minha nova e mais cara dívida, nem que seja permanecendo aqui. Será que é capaz de me ouvir?

- Severus, poderia limpá-lo para mim? Já que está aqui o dia todo...

- Sim, Madame Pomfrey...

Sol nascente. Sol poente. Um dia. Doze dias. Dois meses. Três meses depois...

Ele sentiu seu corpo se contraindo pelo arrepio que um toque gelado trouxe. Um toque molhado. Quis abrir os olhos, mas a sensação não permitia. O pano molhado foi passado em sua coxa, e retirado novamente. Sentia que estava sendo limpo, e não tinha forças para sequer perguntar por quem. Tudo que queria era que aquela doce sensação não cessasse nunca. Mas, eventualmente, ela cessou.

- Saiba, Madame Pomfrey, que lhe faço esse favor unicamente por minha dívida mágica com esse menino. Não penso em seguir a medicina bruxa como segunda carreira!

- Ora Severus, depois de três meses cuidando do garoto Potter, o senhor nem precisaria prestar exame para ser enfermeiro!

- Não ria como se uma desgraça dessas valesse risos! Só Merlin, e talvez nem ele, sabe quando esta tortura irá acabar!

- Tortura Severus?

Aquela voz não parecia vir de longe, mas o fazia perder a noção de espaço. Harry se sentia embalado por ela.

- Estão aparecendo sinais de consciência nos seus exames. Esperamos que em menos de um mês ele acorde. Então vai poder se livrar da sua "tortura", Severus.

E riu outra vez, com mais gosto que antes. As risadas chegaram aos ouvidos de Harry mas não passavam de murmúrios mal definidos. Não tinha forças para pedir que apagassem a luz, que derrepente se tornou irritantemente forte, mesmo para seus olhos fechados. Cansado demais para se mover, e até mesmo para pensar, adormeceu novamente.

o.O.o

Foram aqueles poucos meses que haviam destruído todos os bloqueios que Snape ergueu durante toda a sua vida, barreiras que só haviam sido ultrapassadas anteriormente pelo ódio incontrolável. E convenhamos, controle poderia ser o sobrenome de Severus Snape. Poderia.

Naqueles meses em que a sua dívida com o garoto-que-sobreviveu o manteve no seu posto na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, Snape pode conhecer muitas coisas sobre Potter, e sobre si mesmo. As visitas para Harry iam e vinham cada vez com mais freqüência, incitadas pela enfermeira e pelos medi-bruxos contratados, que pareciam perceber esperança a cada mudança de ritmo cardíaco do garoto. E isso chateava em muito o mestre de Poções: afinal, depois que acordasse, com certeza o garoto se afastaria dele. Era o mais certo... Naqueles dias, depois que a guerra havia finalmente acabado, o único sentido de existir para o solitário Severus Snape, eram as horas passadas ao lado de Harry, zelando pela higiene do seu imóvel corpo. E que corpo.

A cada toque acidental de seus dedos na pele do garoto, Snape revivia em sua memória espaços de tempo em que pensou ser feliz. A maciez, a necessidade de abraçar como seu, aquilo que nunca teria. Como a muitos anos atrás.

i _- Se você não pode ter o que deseja, negue o desejo. Finja, maltrate, despreze. Coloque uma linha que limite à aproximação de seu objeto de afeto. Odeie. _

_- Eu não a desejo. (Porque esse pôr-do-sol é sempre tão vermelho? E tão lindo?)_

_- Assim é melhor para sua sanidade, Severus. _

_- Não me diga o que é melhor para mim. Eu sei._ /i 

Esperar aquela "ressurreição", para Snape, era como perder o sangue gota a gota, despedaçar-se parte a parte, lento, dolorido, insano. Na mesma lentidão exata que limpava o corpo daquele homem de pele clara, afável e marcada. Sim, Severus descobriu que ele havia crescido, e se tornado um verdadeiro homem. i _O homem que eu desejo... /i _

Fragmento 3 - Sem Privilégios

- Abra os olhos Sr. Potter... vamos, já escureceu, pode abrir seus olhos...

_ i Não, eu não quero acordar. Deixem-me na minha confortável escuridão. Sem sonhos que me lembram guerras, pesadelos que tem imagens de corpos flutuando no ar, arvores pegando fogo...gritos! Eu não quero me lembrar da tonalidade daqueles gritos, nem da dor que sentia em meu peito quando presenciava aquelas cenas... era apenas uma criança, por Merlin! Apenas mais uma criança... Não quero sentir minhas costas formigando por aquele olhar que eu sempre buscava. Nem recriminar todo aquele sentimento alvoroçado, quando o sinto me observar. Por favor, deixem-me fechar os olhos e descansar...por favor! /i _

- Por favor, Harry, pare com isso! Já a terceira vez que isso acontece, será que não pode pelo menos admitir que tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não há nada de errado, Hermione. Nada!

- Não se altere, Harry. Hermione só quer te ajudar.

- Ajudar dizendo que tenho problemas psicológicos Ron? E pare de me seguir! Quero ficar em paz!

- Mas e se você tiver outro ataque?

O silêncio serpenteou as costas de Harry Potter, deixando seus amigos de sempre à espera da resposta. Não havia resposta alguma, porque não existia nenhum ataque. Ele não tinha nenhum problema.

i _-Você não parava de tremer e sussurrar incoerências, dizendo para não soltar sua mão, pedindo para não te abandonar... Harry, por Merlin! Você começou a arrancar suas roupas e... e dizer que doía muito, que éramos para te limpar... porque você dizia que estava sujo..._ /i 

A voz de sua amiga, assustada, naquela primeira vez que presenciou um ataque de Harry, ainda ressoava em seus tímpanos toda vez que negava ter alucinações. Ele lembrava do que via, mesmo não lembrando o que fazia naquele momento... uma menina de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos... chorando... gritando... sendo espancada... amordaçada... estuprada por um comensal. Depois barulho, muito barulho, e seu corpo buscava alguma coisa, uma sensação de pureza, de paixão. E nunca, nunca encontrava.

Eram vinte e duas horas, e Harry sentiu a masmorra se tornar mais e mais gélida, e também mais vazia. O silêncio do lugar parecia mais vívido com as batidas dos caldeirões nas beiradas da pia. A luz que entrava pela janela tornava as sombras feitas pelas velas ainda mais estranhas. Sozinho naquele lugar, àquela hora da noite, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nas sombras dos comensais passando por sua barraca naquela fatídica noite. E sem pensar, manteve-se em alerta, uma mão limpando a sujeira do caldeirão, a outra preparada para sacar a varinha.

Poucos minutos depois, Snape adentra a masmorra onde Harry estava em detenção:

- _Estupefaça!_

A surpresa do professor de poções, que não havia sido informado que seu objeto de desejo estaria detido em uma de suas salas na masmorra (talvez um truque muito mal arquitetado por Dumbledore), tirou dele a rapidez da ação defensiva. Ele voou contra a parede de pedra, para depois cair sem forças no chão gelado da sala. Harry levou a mão á boca: o que ele havia feito?

Moveu-se rápido na direção do professor e tocou seu corpo inerte no chão. Pegou sua mão por reflexo, e tentou erguer seu corpo até que ficasse sentado, tendo a parede como encosto. Um arrepio foi o aviso para a proximidade excessiva. Tanto tempo evitando aquilo, e derrepente se vê sem escolha. Existiria destino?

- Acorde Snape, acorde - dizia isso enquanto dava leves batidas em seu rosto, tentando reanimá-lo.

- Deevo, hum, dizer Potter, que se sua intenção era que me machucasse, você o conseguiu com maestria. Devo ter fraturado umas duas ou três costelas!

- Eu as conserto para você.

- Não!

- Acalme-se, eu fiz muito isso durante a guerra.

- Não confio em você, Potter!

- Deveria. Eu já salvei sua vida antes!

A dor passara, ou pelo menos se tornara ignóbil durante o acesso de raiva (paixão recriminada), de Snape, e seu detestável aluno. Palavras ferinas e cortantes batiam nas paredes de pedra da masmorra, acuando os dois, transformando as suas defesas em ataques constantes. Harry havia se erguido, e apontava o dedo para o rosto de Snape. Este ainda estava imóvel, o dor latejando, mas ignorando esse pulsar para revidar as blasfêmias proferidas por seu amor... sim, ele era seu amor...

- ... mentira!

- Ora Potter, seja pelo menos correto em seu julgamento. Você sabe que seu pai era um inconseqüente, minha lembrança já não te provou o suficiente?

- Eu não quero mais ouvir esse monte de besteira! Você o odiava, e quer me provar que ele era digno do seu ódio... pois bem, que seja tudo isso para você! pois eu vou acreditar no que Lupin me contou, não nas suas histórias!

- E o que aquele maldito lobo te contou, Potter.

- Que você amava minha mãe.

Se estivesse em pé, teria perdido o chão. Estando recostado na parede, sentiu-se afundar no vazio que ficou depois do que Harry contara. Seu coração bateu com desespero de que irá se partir. Ele deixou os olhos ao chão, escurecidos pela algazarra que era, naquele momento, seu pensamento. Perdido, era como se sentia. Despossado de sua muralha segura, onde seus sentimentos jamais eram vistos por ninguém. Saber que Remus Lupin conseguiu perceber essa sua pequena "deficiência" (sim, o amor para Severus era apenas uma mera deficiência a ser tratada), desprendeu a mascara que o Mestre carregava na face, e nos pensamentos (ou talvez fosse o cansaço da cada vez mais insuportável dor das costelas fraturadas, como saber?).

E os olhos de Harry o encaravam. Os mesmos olhos...

- Potter... Potter? O que está acontecendo?

Harry caminhava para trás em busca de um acosto, algum lugar para se apoiar. Sua cabeça girava e em pouco tempo não conseguia mais discernir onde estava. As imagens iam e vinham tão palpáveis em sua mente, que se sentiu desequilibrar. Derrepente não havia nada a sua frente além de marcas sangrentas de um passado que ele queria muito esquecer... e aquela garotinha. A escuridão a sua volta se intensificou. Pensou ter sentido um toque, alguém o segurando pelas vestes. Seu rosto molhado fora tomado por beijos, e pela primeira vez sentiu que estava seguro. De alguma forma.

Fragmento 4 - Nice dream

E não havia mais espaço fixo. Não havia as paredes, a dor, os ingredientes, o passado, a detenção. Ele não podia enxergar, mas ele podia sentir. Sentiu um beijo quente e urgente tomar sua boca. Sentiu no rosto o prazer que aquela ação causava. E ele não soube mais quem era, nem o que estava fazendo lá. Alguns barulhos ininteligíveis eram ouvidos, como se alguém falasse. Mas nem isso importava. Se isso era um sonho, não procuraria motivos para fazê-lo parar.

Minutos antes Severus havia se arrastado até a onde Harry estava caído. Ele falava de uma garota, pedia para que ela esperasse, que ele estava indo ao se encontro, que nada de mal aconteceria a ela. Mesmo quando Snape gritou, Harry não pareceu perceber. As costelas pareciam querer rasgar sua pele, mas ele precisava ajudar, precisava fazer algo.

Mesmo estando enfraquecido, quando conseguiu alcançar o garoto, o professor o puxou pelas vestes. Assim que se aproximaram, Snape começou a sacudi-lo para que ele retomasse a consciência. Mas assim que o soltou o rapaz agarrou suas próprias vestes e começou a se despir, enquanto resmungava que estava sujo, perdido, e que somente se fosse limpo poderia salvar a menina com quem parecia falar antes.

Severus perdeu as estribeiras. Harry nu a sua frente, implorando que o tocasse, que o tirasse da sujeira onde a guerra o havia atolado. Ele não parecia ter ciência do que acontecia, e fazer o que ele pedia chorando, não parecia certo. Mas ainda assim ele o fez.

Tomou o garoto branco e manchado de lágrimas em seus braços. Beijou cada gota que estava em seu rosto. E sem esperar que sua mente o pedisse para parar, beijou ardentemente a boca frágil de Harry. E ele correspondeu ao beijo.

Harry jogou um pouco do seu peso sobre o professor, fazendo com que suas costas se inclinassem e a dor o forçasse a apartar o doce beijo. Apesar de ainda parecer desligado daquele mundo, o garoto tomou a iniciativa de começar a retirar as vestes negras de Snape. Este gemia de dor, ossos o rasgando por dentro, enquanto sentia uma língua molhada descer sobre seu peito, enquanto era desnudado. Harry estava nu, seu pênis roçando contra a perna de Severus. Ele tirou a parte superior de sua veste. E desceu os dentes sobre o peito do mestre.

Com um movimento rápido e dolorido, o professor colocou suas pernas, antes dobradas, para frente, dando auxilio ao garoto para retirar sua calça e seus sapatos. Em instantes estava tão nu e duro quanto o menino, que sentou sobre seu colo com força, e o empurrou levemente de encontro ao chão frio. Suas costas se esticaram, mais ainda doíam. Harry, ainda sentado sobre o quadril de Snape, passou as unhas pelo peito do homem, parando nos mamilos, e os arranhando, uma, duas, três vezes. E ele gemeu. Gemeu porque ainda sentia suas costelas latejarem de dor. Gemeu porque o carinho bruto de garoto-que-sobreviveu, enquanto ele rebolava sobre sua ereção esfregando-a gentilmente com a bunda, estava lhe causando arrepios pelo corpo e além de lhe arrancar a sanidade da cabeça, estava lhe tirando sangue do peito...

Não podia suportar a passividade imposta pelas fraturas nas costas. Não sabia o feitiço para restaurá-las, mas conhecia um que maquiaria a dor, até que pudesse ir a ala hospitalar. Puxou sua varinha do bolso da calça, e apontando-a contra sua nuca, proferiu o dito feitiço. E num pulo, ergueu-se de encontro ao corpo do seu amado.

Tomou sua boca com toda a fome que sentia, adquirida no esfregar do corpo do jovem contra o seu. Desceu os dedos fortes sobre a pele dele, enquanto se sentia agarrado pelos cabelos. Segurou a ereção do garoto, e ouviu um gemido.

- Uhmmm, por favor, mexa... mais...

Ele jogava seus quadris contra o corpo do outro no mesmo ritmo do movimento da mão de seu professor, inconsciente de quem se tratava. Gemendo, puxou os cabelos negros de Snape com força até que ele cedesse a cabeça para trás. Então mordeu sem piedade seu pescoço.

- Haaaaarry...

Uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça. Ele levantou-a e se assustou ante a visão de sua mão agarrada ao cabelo do seu professor de poções. Ele ainda o masturbava, e ao sentir quanto dura estava sua ereção, pensou em nada dizer, nem perguntar. Ainda entre gemidos, se agarrou ao corpo do outro, de tal forma, que fez com que Snape parasse na hora os movimentos.

- Não pare, por favor, não pare...

Seus olhos se encontraram. Severus visualizou a consciência ativa no menino, o que o fez sorrir internamente: mesmo fora do transe, ele o queria.

Outra vez naquela noite tomou com toda a volúpia a boca do jovem. E naquele estranho momento de reconhecimento, os corpos dos dois de fundiram como antes desejavam. Entre beijos como aquele, Harry se deixou perder nos dedos de Severus (que passaram por seu cabelo, foram chupados avidamente por sua boca, apertaram com força seus mamilos, para depois se esfregarem timidamente por sua entrada), enquanto Severus se entregava totalmente à boca do garoto (que tomou a sua diversas vezes antes de descer até seus mamilos e lambê-los lentamente com a ponta da língua, para depois chupar seu pênis até que ele quase se esvaísse nela). E entre os gemidos incansáveis, como seus corpos em busca do êxtase total, os dois homens juraram um amor que nunca tiveram coragem de aceitar existir em seus corações.

- Harry... hum, eu nunca disse mas... oh, merlin! Fui eu quem cuidou de você enquanto estava de coma... ah!

Com a ereção do mestre de poções nas mãos, Harry respondeu:

- Eu sei. E nem sabe o quanto te desejei por isso. Sabe que sentia quando você me limpava? Você também me desejava não é Severus?

Olhando fundo naqueles olhos verdes abrasadores, Snape roucamente disse:

- Desde que salvou a minha vida, piralho metido!

Com o corpo de Harry outra vez dançando sobre o seu, agora com seu pênis dentro dele, Severus, tremendo de tesão, admitiu amar Harry para além do que algum dia podia ter amado alguém. Entre gritos de desejo, Harry perguntou se o amor era maior do que um dia Severus havia sentido por sua mãe.

- Mais que a mim mesmo... oh... pare de chamar meu nome!

- Por que Severus? Oh, Severus... isso é muito booom...

- Assim, eu vou...

Assim os dois chegaram ao total êxtase, e sem forças para falar mais nada, encostaram um no outro e adormeceram.

Fragmento 5 - Save a prayer

- Suas costelas deram um nó, Severus Snape! Como pode ser tão desatento a essas fraturas? Não doíam?

- Eu as maquiei para que não doessem Madame Pomfrey.

- Ridículo! Fazer uma coisa assim! Poderia ter as danificado permanentemente! E o que são esses cortes sobre seu peito? Está parecendo...

- Se a senhora não tem mais nada para consertar em meu corpo, me permita voltar a minha sala. Tenho aula em poucas horas, e tenho que juntar meus materiais.

- Oh, sim. Pode ir, disse ela. E se virou para a janela, pensando em como os adolescentes são afoitos nos dias de hoje.

o.O.o

Harry acordou em sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória. Não lembrava de como havia chegado ali noite passada. Olhou e viu que Ron ainda dormia. Pensou em como era estranho estar um ano atrasado nos estudos. As crianças com quem ele e seu amigo estudavam pareciam bem mais infantis apesar de serem apenas um ano mais novas. Ele havia crescido, essa era a questão...

Seu pensamento se desviou a figura de Severus Snape, e um sorriso bobo apareceu em sua cara. Será que ele o havia levado de volta a seu dormitório noite passada?

Lembrou que não teria aulas de poções naquele dia, por isso talvez tivesse que esperar até amanhã para que pudesse chegar perto de seu professor, sem chamar a atenção. Tocou seus lábios, lembrando da noite anterior. Ele tinha um gosto tão bom...

Fragmento 6 - With or without you

Um mês sem ataques. Nenhuma lembrança que incomodasse. Nenhuma garota machucada implorando para ser salva. Sim, era maravilhosa a vida assim. Seus amigos perguntaram o porque daquele sorriso, e ele dissera ainda mais sorridente i "_um mês sem ataques, oras!_" /i . Mas nenhum deles se convenceu que era somente isso. Nem ele.

Naquele um mês Severus e Harry, ainda que com um pouco de recusa da parte do primeiro, iniciaram uma série de encontros, que, segundo um apaixonado garoto-sobrevivente, só poderia terminar em namoro. Severus inicialmente negou, pediu para se afastarem, que aquilo poderia ser um erro, mas Potter e sua língua foram bastante convincentes do contrário. Ele se entregou como sempre achou que não deveria, desejou mais do que poderia ser considerado correto, fez muito além do que concebia como decente. Severus estava passando milhas longe de seus princípios, mais perto do céu que da terra.

Dumbledore sabia, e demonstrava constantemente sua total aprovação, com frases soltas, e piscadas de olhos que constrangiam o mestre de poções. Apesar de nada ser dito, o corpo docente de Hogwarts parecia ter total sapiência de que não eram exatamente de detenções que Harry Potter voltava das masmorras algumas noites por semana. Mas tudo bem.

Estar com Severus, para Harry, era o que havia de correto no mundo, e não existia porque se questionar disso. E talvez por esse motivo, o dia que Severus Snape partiu, deixando apenas uma carta para Harry, tenha sido o pior momento de sua vida.

- Eu não tenho resposta, Harry. Quando soube que ele pensava em sair, escrevi uma carta, pedindo pra que ele ficasse. Sei da dor que ele sente, que os fantasmas do passado o perseguem, mas...

- Professor Dumbledore, o senhor acha...

- Não, Harry. Seus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros. Vamos esperar que talvez ele retorne.

Harry não queria mais dormir. Doía acordar depois de sonhar com ele. Doía pensar que ele pudesse não voltar. Doía tudo. Principalmente seu coração.

i -_ Você acredita que tudo que aconteceu entra a gente seja coisa, sei lá, premeditada? Assim como uma profecia?_

_- Não costumo crer em profecias, Harry._

_- É, mas um personagem de uma delas salvou sua vida..._

_- Precisa de agradecimento constante?_

_- Sim, constante..._

_Severus afundou sua cabeça no cobertor, já que deveria agradecer, o faria da forma mais excitante possível._

_- Oh, Severus... eu amo o que você consegue fazer com a sua boca no meu corpo..._

_- Eu amo sua voz rouca me dizendo isso, moleque atrevido! /_i 

Outra noite sem sono, essa lembrança na cabeça, e a garota voltou.

Fragmento 7 - A fonte

i _Albus,_

_Recebi sua carta, porém, tarde demais a li. Não queria que suas palavras bem articuladas me convencessem de voltar atrás na minha decisão. Você sempre soube o que dizer, na hora certa a ser dito, o que fez com que todos os seus planos se concretizassem. Eu o parabenizo por isso. _

_Sobre sua carta, gostaria de responder uma a uma suas considerações, e quem sabe conseguir o feito de lhe convencer que está enganado, pela segunda vez em sua vida. _

_Sim Albus, foi de minha escolha toda essa amargura e infelicidade. Desde meu tempo de mero estudante sempre me pus à condição de negar as belas coisas da vida. Primeiro porque, para adquirir a confiança das pessoas que prezava como valiosos para meu bom convívio social dentro da Sonserina, eu precisava ser rude, e esquecer. Ser rude se tornou um hábito, então. Mas esquecer... nunca soube esquecer, apenas fingir. _

_Minha racionalidade salvou nossas vidas Albus, jamais a questione. Não podia me deixar levar por sentimentos mundanos enquanto o que estava em jogo era a vida de tantas pessoas. E depois, o que poderia fazer? Ela amava outra pessoa, muito menos sombrio, cheio de virtudes e entusiasmo, coisa que eu nunca teria. Eu escolhi fingir não querer, porque não haviam chances. Nunca fui homem de lutar por causas perdidas._

_Sim, nenhum homem é uma ilha, mas meu lugar é alheio à todos. Você me tirou das trevas antes que ela me engolisse. Sou novamente grato por isso. Mas meu passado é uma mancha negra a nublar minha esperança para o futuro. Existem eventos impossíveis de serem apagados. Lembro-me cada detalhe, cada morte, cada mentira contada, cada lágrima que os outros derramaram. Aprendi sem duvida! Aprendi que alguém como eu não pode amarrotar a lisura da alma de alguém como Potter._

_Meu ódio por ele, caro professor, sempre foi, primeiramente, o reflexo de meu ódio por seu pai; em seguida uma demonstração viva de meu ódio por minhas ações. Sempre fui um monstro em meio à beleza natural da juventude. Não mudará nada agora._

_Eu quis, e não posso ser hipócrita negando que ainda quero, tudo que vivi com o garoto. Porém não sou digno de estar com ele. _

_Fui eu quem matou a garota que está nos pesadelos dele! Por ordem do Lord, Albus. Foi meu último assassinato. Por isso quis morrer naquele dia... era o que esperava depois de tudo que fiz... o perdão de uma morte de sacrifício..._

_Deixe-me na minha amargura, na minha auto-flagelação, até que tenha coragem de terminar essa missão como ela deveria ter terminado à quase dois anos atrás. _

_E, Albus, saiba que eu escolhi outra canção... uma canção de amor. _

_Diga a Harry que foi por ele._

_Severus Snape_ /i 

Fragmento 8 - Sorry

i _"Vamos esperar que talvez ele retorne."_ /i 

Talvez...

i _Severus_

_quer limpar suas manchas, amargurado amigo?_

_Então volte, e salve seu Harry. Ele está morrendo..._

_Albus_ /i 

Fragmento 9 - Walk on

Ainda é quebrar a linha do impossível e do impensável que faz o mundo girar. São os ingredientes que fazem os melhores momentos acontecerem. Você é livre para escolher ou se encolher na sua tristeza. Mas nunca se esqueça: assim como a felicidade começa e termina e se inicia novamente nesse ciclo, a cada mudança dos ventos, a dor também passa. Os erros que cometemos não podem sufocar suas tentativas. Se um novo começo desponta na virada do jogo, aceite o desvio. Apenas aceite.

o.O.o

Você respira fundo. E descobre que o ar em sua volta finalmente está tragável. Os dias passam com graça, e mesmo a melodia mais clichê te faz sorrir. Se as lembranças se perderam no espaço? Não, ainda estão aqui. Elas ainda martelam as dores de cabeça do dia-a-dia, a rotina, as pequenas brigas. A culpa também ainda está cravada no peito. Impagável como o amor.

o.O.o

Enquanto caminham sãos e salvos, ainda que levemente remontados de suas antigas concepções, os dois homens, aprendizes eternos da arte efêmera de viver, dão-se às mãos em sinal de aceitação. Ali, não muito longe, se ouve uma terna musica, que não fala se o final dessa história será feliz, porque ela não termina aqui. Nem explica se o que aconteceu valeu toda a dor passada.

Não existe mensagem alguma em seu ritmo, que embala agora uma simples troca de olhares (uma esmeralda que atravessa a muralha negra).

A musica - que se ouve a cada nota a aproximação - perpassa os galhos secos da floresta adormecida, e avança em direção a primavera que desabrocha ao seu redor. Todos sabem, agora, que essa não é apenas uma outra história: esta é uma canção de amor...

Até.

------------------------------------

Esses títulos fazem referencia as músicas usadas para compor a fic. As desconhecidas podem ser ouvidas pelo site da Trama Virtual (www ponto tramavirtual ponto com ponto br).

Black Elis - banda Nancy

Acalma - banda Aldiaz

Sem privilégios - banda Liss

A Fonte - Legião Urbana

Sorry - Echobox

Walk On - U2

Nice Dream - Radiohead

Save a Prayer - Duran Duran

With or Without You - U2

----------------------------------------------

Notas: Gostaram? Podem falar bem, falar mal... ta valendo, e vou adorar ouvir qualquer tipo de comentário, OK?

Sugestão para ouvir cada uma das músicas que intitulam os fragmentos... vai dar uma dimensão melhor do que pensei...

Lee


End file.
